Yuzuki Yukari
Yuzuki Yukari (結月ゆかり) (subtitled "She unites you all with her voice") is the first Vocaloid developed for Vocaloid3 by AH-Software and Vocalomakets. Yuzuki Yukari is also sold as a voiceroid+ Concept The concept for Yukari is "People who are related to the Vocaloid connect the sounds/moon one another" (VOCALOIDに縁のある人達が音（月）を結ぶ). The English title is "She unites you all with her voice." Etymology Her family name Yuzuki is derived from the word connect and moon, and given name connection or relation. Vocaloid Releases Voiceroid + *''Yuzuki Yukari at the voiceroid wikia'' AH software are releasing her as a Voiceroid+ voicebank. She is the first Vocaloid released in both formats from AH Software and second Vocaloid to have a spoken version, with Gachapoid having the first via V-Talk. Voiceroid allows several tones of vocals showing different emotions. However, it is intended for speech rather than singing. Despite this, Voiceroid offers the chance for users to make rap songs easier or use her voiceroid in conjunction with her Vocaloid voicebank allowing for talking during songs. exVoice ExVoice contains additional samples for Yukari. This includes samples for laughter, giggling, weeping, etc. The software has also since release been updated to add more samples to the package. Users can log onto the Ah-Software website to retrieve the additional samples if they have the old version. More updates on this extension are planned in the future. *demo Examples of Usage To our readers and editors, for section notes please read; Notes; Examples sections. |-|Yuzuki Yukari = Marketing Yuzuki Yukari is aimed at the producers themselves rather than a general Vocaloid fandom release. She was also made capable to be bought with many different other software bundles, including both her Voiceroid and Vocaloid versions and the software suite Music Maker MX.link In 2012, merchandise of both her and SF-A2 miki began to sell including mugs and T-shirts.link SequencerPlus Unveiled during an AH-Software broadcast on Ustream, VOCALOMAKETS has now added two online flash applications for making short snippets of songs with the Yuzuki Yukari voice bank to their websiteYuyuSequencer Plus and YuyuSequencer. Finished songs can be shared via Twitter, Facebook or mixi and they are transferred via a plain text format called “YuyuSeq Code”. An English interface is supposedly coming soon. Game Yukari is due to appear in the Social RPG "Hack Doll - Nightmare Sequencer" (ハックドール-Nightmare Sequencer-) by Mobage. The game is for the Android, Yukari is unlockable by meeting certain conditions within the game.http://www.vocalomakets.com/blog/archives/387 link] Other Software Yukari has had her vocal featured in a number of additional software packages, making her vocal the most extensive of any Vocaloid who possess just one Vocaloid voicebank and gives her overall the most potential of any Vocaloid. Some of these packagaes are able to be bought with Yukari upon purchase, although users who manage to master her vocal may consider these packages as part of their future planning. Clothing A jacket was produced based on her own jacket design.link Additional information Popularity Google Trends "Yuzuki Yukari" On 08/04/2012 her name produced 1,345 hits on Nico Nico Douga, 473 hits on Pixiv and 260 hits on Piapro making her one of the more popular Vocaloid 3 releases. Notable for... *First Vocaloid to also be released as a Voiceroid *First AH Software Vocaloid for Vocaloid 3 Gallery |-|Boxart = |-|Concept art = |-|Promotional art = |-|Game = [[source ]] References External links Official : *Vocalo Makets *AH-Software - YouTube Fandom : *Yuzuki Yukari fanart DeviantArt / Pixiv / Piapro *Yuzuki Yukari models on MikuMikuDance wiki *Yuzuki Yukari derivatives on Fanloid wiki Category:AH-Software Co. Ltd. Category:Vocalomakets Category:Vocaloid Category:Vocaloid3 Category:Feminine vocalists Category:Japanese vocals Category:Albums featuring Hatsune Miku